


Nightmares

by coffeeandchocolate



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coffeeandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the war is over, Marco still has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_I was in the construction site. I was next to Jake. And I was staring with open mouthed horror as the alien that had introduced himself as Prince Elfangor was devoured._

_All rationality gone, I screamed. Jake clapped his hand over my mouth, but it was too late. Everyone in that clearing turned towards me. Visser Three, the Hork Bajir, the Taxxons._

_< Well,> said Visser Three. <If it isn't dessert.>_

_While the Hork Bajir grabbed and restrained my friends, Visser Three grabbed me. And I continued to scream._

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I looked around, breathing hard. I was in my room, alone.

“Just a dream,” I said out loud, trying to calm my breathing. The fear and the adrenaline slowly left my body, but they were replaced by anger.

I rolled over in bed and punched my headboard.

It had been years since we'd fought Visser Three. He had been convicted. He was out of Alloran's body. He was just a slug in a box now. But he still haunted my nightmares.

It wasn't fair.

We had won the war. It had taken us three long, horrifying years. But we had stopped an Empire. And I still had nightmares about every minute of it.

Before the Yeerks, I had wanted money and fame. I had wanted my mom back and my dad off the couch. While we were fighting the Yeerks, I wanted to win. Now I had the money and fame. My mom was alive. She and my dad were back together and moving on with their lives.

And I couldn't enjoy any of it because I was still having nightmares.

Even without the nightmares...the constant interviews, the TV show – it was starting to get old. I was _bored._ One thing that had to be said about fighting a secret war – it was never boring. Sure, I hadn't exactly been Rachel. I hadn't enjoyed the fight like she had. But now that it was over, I kinda missed the adrenaline rush that went along with the terror.

I still morphed now and then. I sometimes went flying. But it wasn't the same. It was me by myself. No Jake, no Cassie, no Rachel, no Tobias, no Ax.

I was bored and lonely during the day. At night, I woke up terrified.

It could have been worse. I could be dead like Rachel. I could feel as guilty as Jake. I could be completely alone, like Tobias.

But I was famous, I was a millionaire, and I was climbing out of bed and walking to the open window in the middle of the night, already morphing into an owl. And somehow, that was just as sad.

 


End file.
